RHr Kiss Prompts
by TMBlue
Summary: Ron/Hermione oneshots from a list of kiss prompts on Tumblr.
1. 17: kiss to hide from bad guys

_**A/N: **__Okay, so there's a kiss prompt list going around on Tumblr, and because I clearly didn't have enough other stuff going on *hard glare at self*, I reblogged it for Ron/Hermione purposes. Here was my first request, from callieskye, who also said "bonus points if the bad guys are the inquisitorial squad." x_

* * *

**#17: Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys**

It would have only taken a few more minutes to clear off. Hermione had appointed the two of them to stand watch for a handful of DA members who had commandeered the Room of Requirement for an extra lesson, and it really would have all been perfectly fine, and maybe they'd grown a bit cocky thinking they wouldn't get caught, that they had managed to outsmart Umbridge and her bloody squad of spies.

This probably explained his panicked double take when a cluster of Umbridge's gits turned at the end of the corridor, practically marching directly toward himself and Hermione. And he could literally feel Hermione tense up beside him. Minutes. They only needed _minutes_. But if the DA finished their practice early and opened the door…

They'd all be fucked.

"What do we do?!" Hermione squeaked, barely audible.

His mind raced for an answer. And he couldn't do it, really. Could he? But it was the only thing he could think of. She would hex him. But he could apologise and they'd make up, later. He couldn't very well do the same if they all got dragged before Umbridge for what they'd really been down there doing. Shit.

"Shit, shit, shit."

He took her by the elbow, heart suddenly trying to beat a hole straight out the front of his chest, flashed her a grimace by way of wordless apology… and kissed her.

For one ringing second he thought she would hit him. Footsteps clashed on the stone floor, moving closer.

She snogged him back.

He couldn't breathe. He didn't need to. Her back hit the wall behind her, and he was suddenly pressed so close to her that he could feel every curve of her body through her robes. She must have pushed up onto her toes, somehow moving even closer.

Completely inappropriate thoughts raced through his mind. Of course he'd thought of doing this before, but bloody hell, not like this. And not… for real. Only in his most private dreams. Only for him to fantasise about and never act on. Of course she wouldn't _want_ him to.

She was doing an incredible job of convincing him otherwise… Her hands were clutching at his back and his own hands had found their way to the sides of her neck, fingertips tangling in her hair. Her lips were stacked between his, and he could taste the tea she'd had after dinner, and she was so soft and warm and perfect-

"Hey!" came the grating voice of Pansy Parkinson, very close by. "Separate, now!"

Ron took a full second longer than he should have to back away from Hermione.

Her breath came unevenly through parted, swollen lips, and he was too lightheaded to answer.

"Weasley and Granger," Pansy carried on, "fifty points from Gryffindor for this!"

"Yeah, fine," Ron slurred, a bit breathlessly. Hermione's flushed face turned away from him, and it was impossible for him to read what she was thinking, just then.

"And a week's worth of detentions! You're lucky we don't take your Prefect badges, right now! Next time, I'll have them off you."

"Won't be a next time," Ron said, hoarsely. "Learned our lesson, haven't we."

"We'll see about that."

"Right. So take us back to Gryffindor and tell us where we're meant to go for detention." His eyes darted nervously to the wall next to Hermione, behind which half a dozen DA members would emerge any second.

"I will," Pansy huffed, pointing her wand at Ron. "Start walking."

Millicent Bulstrode silently did the same to Hermione, and they began their trek back, a wave of relief passing through Ron the moment they'd turned off the corridor and out of potential sight of the Room of Requirement.

The only other thing he could possibly think about was how Hermione's lips had felt on his, how all the world's concerns had dropped off for a second, and all that had reasonably existed had been him and her and the fact that they'd been snogging.

She wasn't looking at him, but what was she supposed to do? And it came crashing back, his fears, yet his resolution to do it anyway. He wondered which hex she'd use first, once they were alone.

The portrait hole loomed before them, and the Inquisitorial Squad left them with stern looks and instructions for detention, and it occurred to him uncomfortably that he'd have to apologise for that part, too.

"Ron," Hermione started in a weak voice, the moment the portrait swung shut behind them.

"Yeah, m'sorry. That was bloody stupid-"

"No, it was… rather brilliant, actually." She cleared her throat and looked suddenly alarmed. "I-I mean… the _idea_ was brilliant, to divert their attention."

"Oh." He didn't want to sound disappointed. He'd only done what he'd done to save them. To save all of them. Right? "Still sorry I didn't ask you. Didn't have much time…"

"It's alright." She twisted the sleeve of her robe in both hands.

"Got you in trouble now, too."

"Nothing compared to what would have happened if they'd learned what we were really doing there."

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck and wondered if she had any idea how much he'd enjoyed their little… distraction. In fact, he was fairly certain it would be all he would be able to think about for the foreseeable future. He almost cursed out loud when his gaze drifted unconsciously down to her lips.

And why the hell wasn't she hexing him? Maybe she really did think they hadn't had any other choice. That it had been worth it. After all, she was serious about the DA and what they were doing. She would make sacrifices, same as they all would.

"I should…" She vaguely gestured toward the stairs. "I've still got so much work to do for class tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on. I'll wait for Neville so I can explain what happened."

Her eyes widened, and he quickly corrected his phrasing.

"No, I won't tell him _that_. Just… that we got caught in the corridor and had to distract them. Don't worry. I'll think of something else to say we did."

Maybe there was actually a moment of disappointment in her gaze, but he cursed himself for bloody wishful thinking.

"Sure. Thank you."

He nodded almost curtly as she turned to go. He somehow knew this would be the last time they'd talk about this, that they'd have to go back to life before he'd known what it was like to kiss her. He tried to resign himself, but he could still feel her, everywhere.

Yet just as he moved to the sofa, she turned back, and her voice came to him much smaller and softer again.

"It really was b-brilliant, Ron."

"Cheers," he said hoarsely back, suddenly lost for any other words, watching til she was completely out of sight, collapsing to the sofa and closing his eyes.


	2. 17: kiss to hide from bad guys 2

_**A/N: **__As uh, usual... I got carried away and did a second tiny oneshot for this prompt, sent by callieskye. x_

* * *

**#17: Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys**

Ron had been gone three days on an Auror mission... which meant Hermione had run out of books to reread.

She'd snatched Ginny away that morning from listening to a Quidditch recap on the Wireless and had made a trip to Diagon Alley to replenish, if in part only to get out of her flat. It was late autumn, and the weather was lovely, but even the colours of the bloody leaves changing made her think of Ron and how she'd only been back from Hogwarts for four months and already she was so used to seeing him constantly that not being with him for even one day was frustrating... and lonely.

She'd managed to find two new books that could potentially keep her occupied until the weekend was out, and they'd gone around the corner to a small Quidditch supplies shop where Ginny was browsing whist Hermione waited out front. It was a bit dark and dusty inside, but the streets of Diagon Alley weren't so busy now that the new Hogwarts year was in session, so it was quiet, and the air was fresh and crisp, and she was about to lean back against the stone wall of the building behind her when-

She heard the hammering boot steps first, then a flash of black robes - fading to brown? - as someone careened around the corner of the Quidditch shop and nearly slammed into her left side. Before she could speak, he'd tugged her arm and whirled her around, pulling her flush again the front of his body, and her stunned eyes found his.

"_Ro-_" His lips crashed down on hers, silencing her exclamation, but a shocked hum vibrated from her, against his mouth. His thumb brushed her cheek, and she closed her eyes.

A million thoughts raced through her overactive mind - what was he doing there, why had he grabbed her so abruptly, and surely it hadn't been only one person's footfalls she'd heard thudding on the cobblestone. No, in fact, she could still hear them. Fading away now.

And there was no doubt this was him, though the idea of Polyjuice had flashed briefly through her mind. Surely no one could kiss exactly the same way... exactly like he kissed her.

She looped her arms around his neck and thoroughly kissed him back. Alright, if he was there, whatever the reason, she was going to take advantage of it.

She felt him moan lightly back, tongue meeting hers and teeth briefly scraping across her lower lip. She sucked in a breath through her nose and gripped his hair in a tight fist, just enough to hold on without hurting him. She'd had a fair bit of practice with this particular thing, and she could feel him grin against her mouth as she pressed her chest tighter to his.

At last, he pulled back, looking dazed and staring at her. She'd lost her tenuous grasp on their circumstances until...

"Cheers," he whispered.

"What?" she answered, breathlessly. Her eyes darted across his face, up to his fringe. "Your hair's brown..."

"Did the charm to hide just after I turned down here... but you're a better cover."

"They were chasing you," she connected, feeling ridiculous for not realising sooner. The shock was wearing off to be replaced with unraveling threads of reality.

"Yeah. They know what I look like now. S'alright though."

She didn't feel entirely confident in what he was saying, that he wasn't still in danger, but she tried to push that back and not ask. She knew he couldn't tell her just yet, anyway.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" she asked, arms still around his neck. His own hands had dropped to her waist, holding her very close.

"Didn't."

"So, you'd have kissed the first witch you saw?" she teased.

"Course not," he grinned. "The plan was just to conceal my hair and robes, but this was much better. They're long gone. And... I got to snog you."

"You've got to go again now, haven't you?"

"Yeah." He leaned in even closer, a breath away from her mouth, a secret. "But I'll be home late tonight. Don't tell anyone you know that..." His hand slid up under her jumper, fingertips on bare skin, and she shook her head, kissing him again.

She could have stayed there all day, all year, the roughness of his stubble gently scraping her jaw and his firm body pressing her backward, toward the wall behind them.

He very abruptly pulled back, and she nearly gasped with surprise.

"Gotta go," he said shakily, running a hand though his tousled, _brown_ hair, disappointment etched in his features as he sighed. "Sorry."

"Go," she smiled, leaning fully back to rest on the wall.

"Don't want to," he added, the corner of his mouth arching up.

"I know."

He grabbed her hand and tugged her off the wall and kissed her one... more... time, soft and fast. His fingers slid between hers, he took a step back, and he let go again, turning to rush off the way he'd just come.

She tried to take a deep breath, shaken by his sudden arrival and abrupt departure, nervous for what he was doing, and flushed pleasantly from snogging.

The door to her right chimed loudly as Ginny emerged, a look of utter confusion on her face as she glanced up and down the street, then boggled at Hermione.

"Am I losing my mind, or was some tall, dark-haired bloke just out here snogging you?"

Hermione closed her eyes and laughed, wondering if she ought to tell Ginny the truth or wait until Ron was safely home with her, _later that night._


End file.
